Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold, Savvy?
by MoxxieRusso
Summary: Grace Turner is scarred from her first encounter with The Black Pearl, but she isn't going to let that stop her. SISFIC. Eventual OC/Captain Jack Sparrow


**Alright so I'm not going to actually start this until I'm finished writing my Legolas Story, but I just thought I'd give everyone a taste of my Pirates of the Caribbean story :)**

* * *

**Name: Grace Turner**

**Age: 18 (Just turned) 10 (When found by the Swann's)**

**Height: 5'3"**

**Weight: Average**

**Hair: Mousey Brown, shoulder length, usually worn up, as is customary for a house servant of Noblemen**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Appearance: She is plain, but not boring. Being Elizabeth's maidservant she dresses accordingly, plain dresses and a white hat. She has a visible scar on the right side of her face, and burn scars down her back, from when the pirates attacked her vessel as a child.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"My lady!" The ship was bustling with activity. A heavy fog had just descended upon the waters, and the air around them cooled with each passing second. A crewman had run up to the woman who had boarded with two young children, and he glanced down at them, fearful. "Get the children below deck." He glanced at the children again, indiscreetly handing the woman a pistol.

"What is happening?" the woman asked, ushering the young girl behind her.

"Miss Hanover, what's happening?" The young girl asked her caretaker.

"Grace, sweetheart, Go down with your brother, I will be right behind you." The older lady said sweetly, kissing the young girl on her forehead. She tried her best to be strong for the young children, but she knew what was coming and she was terrified. She looked to the young boy, who hovered not far from his sister. "William, take your little sister, go hide in the bow."

"Yes Miss Hanover." The boy said without hesitation. He grabbed his sister's hand and she slowly followed him, glancing over her shoulder at the retreating figure of her mistress.

"But Will! We can't leave Miss Hanover, what if she doesn't find us!" The little girl pleaded. Her brother ignored her pleas, pulling her further into the bowels of the ship. She struggled against his grip, but it was tight on her hand.

Loud bangs rang out, gunshots, through the still night air. Grace jumped and screamed, reaching out for the back of her brother's shirt. She found it, taking a fistful of the fabric. Loud footsteps clunked over the boards above them and yells rang out, followed by scream.

"Here, stay here Grace." Will pointed to a corner, just passed the dry stock. Grace cowered in the corner, looking up at her brother expectantly. He turned to walk away and she grabbed his hand.

"Aren't you staying?!" She asked. Will shook his head, putting his hand on top of her head.

"I will be back for you though, I promise." He turned from his sister, walking briskly into the darkness of the stow. Grace couldn't see far in front of her face, but the sounds that came from above her made her happy that she couldn't see anything.

More booms resounded, they were louder this time, cannon fire. Grace screamed as the boat around her shook. Wood splintered around her and the ship groaned. Grace could smell smoke, and on top of the pain she began to panic.

"Will!" She cried out into the darkness. She was answered with silence. "Will!" Grace called again, this time more panicked. Another loud boom, more cannon fire. The wall next to Grace shattered, immediately taking on water. There was a stinging pain in her face, and she brought her hand to where the pain was. There was a large gash and it was wet, but Grace knew it was not water, and as she pulled her hand away she saw red. Grace ran, tripping over the debris that shattered from the wall, her head ringing and her vision blurry.

It was immensely brighter down in the dry stock. The place was on fire from the cannon fire, a fire which grew ever closer to the barrels of ammunition that were kept in steerage. The smoke grew thicker around Grace and she struggled to breath. The boat shifted under the weight of the water it was taking on, throwing Grace to the soaking floor.

"Will!" She screamed again.

"Grace!" Will replied. His voice was far away and Grace struggled to see him through the smoke. She coughed, the smoke finally getting to her lungs. Another shift, throwing her again, closer to the barrels. Grace felt immediate pain in her back, and could smell something burning. Grace realized it was herself and she screamed, crying out in pain.

Will was thrown against a the wall furthest away from her. The barrels next to her caught fire, but Grace could do nothing, she was in too much pain to move to far. She staggered away from them, but it was too late, they were too far-gone.

There was an explosion and Grace was thrown. She didn't know how far she travelled, but below her she saw open water. Her body was on fire, literally, and as she hit the water she felt her shoulder cool off instantly. The salt in the water stung at her burns, and the cut on her face.

Barely conscious, Grace drug herself to the nearest piece of wreckage she could find, pulling herself onto it heavily.

"Will…" she cried out weakly. The salt water splashed up into her face, making its way in to her nose and mouth. Grace coughed harshly, her lungs burning. Her head was spinning and her eyes grew heavy, she couldn't stay awake any longer, though she knew she had to.

Grace slipped in an out of consciousness, not sure how long she had been floating.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me…" There was a faint voice on the wind, singing. Grace looked up to her left, there was a large shadow. "There's a boy in the water!" a young voice yelled. The shouts of men could be heard and Grace felt herself drifting again. There was a silhouette of a boat rowing towards her and grace felt a twinge of hope.

"Hello!" a strong voice called out. Grace tried to speak but she couldn't, her voice was gone. A small piece of wood drifted towards her and she grabbed it, immediately banging it on the piece of wall she clung to.

Grace had used what remained off her strength to pound on the door. Her vision went black again and Grace started to slide off of the board, unable to maintain her grip. Before she drifted underwater, a firm hand grabbed the back of her shirt, lifting her from the wreckage.

"We've found another survivor!" a voice called from behind her. Their hand's stung her body, but it was a welcome sting, she knew she was getting rescued. "It's a young girl! She's very injured! Have the sick bay ready!"

"Keep her conscious, its her only chance! Ask her questions!" Another voice spoke up. The man removed his jacket, putting it to her face an applying pressure. The man looked at her, snapping his fingers in front of her face. "What's your name young one?"

Grace moaned, her head pounding. She struggled against her eyelids, trying desperately to keep them open. Grace lookeda round wildly at the men, but soemthing in the distance caught her stare. It was massive, black, somethign of a ship. it' sails were tattered and torn and its flag was black.

"G-Grace… she stammered, her eyes growing wide. the black ship turned way, seeming to take the fog with it.. "Grace Turner."

* * *

**Please leave your reviews and if you're feeling industrious please leave me a PM :)**


End file.
